Finally Happy : A Zuko & Mika Fanfic
by TheAnimeluver97
Summary: This was a result in my Avatar Personalized quiz on Quizilla. For your own personalized oneshot,  come here!


The group trudged on, slowly pursuing their destination that was almost in their reach. The girl known as Mika traveled along with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and now Zuko. Before the mysterious firebending boy came along, Mika was alone. She was found by the Avatar's group in the ashes of her cottage, where the Fire Nation destroyed her house and killed her parents, because they were convicted of treason. They were going to kill the girl too, but Mika was enraged when she saw her parent's bodies reduced to nothing but ashes. So in her anger, she used all her power and killed every single soldier. After that Mika couldn't live with herself and just stayed at her dead parents side for days. She didn't get up and leave for food, and the only water she got was when it rained. For ten days she lived off the rainwater and nothing more, then on one day, they came. They asked her if she needed some food, and stubbornly she said no. But they knew she was lying, and a boy with a blue arrow tattoo down his forehead gave her food anyway. She ate it fast and thanked them. "I'm Aang", said the boy, "this is Sokka," he said pointing to a teenage boy that looked like he had a ponytail, "this is Katara", pointing to a teenaged girl that looked a lot like Sokka, "and this is Toph." he finished pointing to a girl that wore no shoes and had her hair covering her eyes.

"Did the Fire Nation do this?" asked Aang. Mika frowned recalling the tragic incident. "Yes, they did. They killed my parents, and tried to kill me as well."

"Can you fight?" asked Sokka. Mika looked him straight in eye. " _**I **_was the one that killed the bastards." "Good! We plan to take over the Fire Nation, by an ambush at the eclipse! Will you join us?" Mika looked at him. "It sounds tempting, but you four against the entire Fire Nation? You must be either really brave or really stupid.

"Well, we're a little bit of both." said Toph. "We're not alone though. We have a whole army that is willing to fight for us, they're just traveling in groups taking different routes. We want this to be an ambush, and the Fire Nation would see a giant army right away. Besides, Twinkletoes over here is the Avatar." Mika looked at the boy. She was almost tempted to go with them, but still...

"We want you to come with us." said Katara. "You're a good fighter, and you know the Fire Nation territory. Plus, you need some food by the looks of it." She smiled and reached her hand out. "And some friends." Mika looked up at her and glared. She got up herself. "Fine, but I'm just doing this 'cause you guys need some help with the territory, I don't need your help." But then Mika wobbled and almost fell over. Katara grabbed her and helped her out. "I told you." Mika scoffed. She dragged you over to a tree and sat you down. "Here, you rest here for now. We'll bring you some food."

And that's how Mika got in the group. She was good friends with everyone (well, with the exception of Katara, she treated Mika liked a baby, and she didn't like that.) But she was still very sad. Nobody understood her pain of having her own nation turn against her, and now having to fight against her homeland. Nobody. Until Zuko came.

When Zuko, came Mika recognized him immediantly. "You're the Banished Prince, right?" Zuko nodded, frowning. Mika's eyes widened. _His own nation and father turned against him. He's an outcast... like me. _thought Mika. She blushed, but Zuko didn't notice. After he came she started to become more cheerful than usual, but Mika did her best to hide her feelings. Then one night, she saw Zuko sitting outside watching the stars, while everyone else was inside their tents, sleeping. Mika went out to sit with him. "Hey, Mika." he said. She blushed slighlty, but replied calmly. "Hey. What are you doing out here by yourself?" He looked up into the night sky again. "Just thinking about this war. I'm going to have fight the nation I once so loyally served." Zuko turned his head towards her. "You feel the same too, don't you?" Mika looked into his fiery yellow eyes, and blushed even a darker tint. "Yes. I thought no one knew my pain, but you do, Zuko. That's one of the reasons why I like you better than the others." Zuko smirked. "One of the reasons? How many are there?" Mika quickly looked away. "N-never mind." Then, she felt a a hand cupped her chin and turned her face back towards Zuko, who was now within inches of her. "I like you too, Mika. A lot. I'm glad you feel the same." And he kissed her. And she kissed him back. Mika was finally happy.

What the Characters Think of Mika:

Aang: She's very independent and reserved, but once you bring her out of shell, she's a really nice girl.

Katara: She's nice on the inside, and I try to help her out alot, but she hates it when I do. She doesn't like me alot though, and she's kind of immature about it.

Sokka: I'm the only one that can make her laugh! She's queit most of the time, but also very smart! She's helped a lot in the strategy to take over the Fire Nation.

Toph: She's very tough and doesn't like to show her emotions. I like her.

Suki: She's quiet and smart, but a really good friend on the inside.

Azula: She's a traitor and so is Zuko. They must all be killed.

Ty Lee: She doesn't like me! She called me stupid! :(

Mai: :( she stole my Zuko...

Iroh: A very nice pair for my Zuko, a nice girl too, on the inside. She likes to drink my tea alot and listen to my stories!

Ozai: The traitor was as bad as her filthy parents. She must be executed.

I Hope You liked it!


End file.
